You Mean More Than You realize
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Lovino is a foster in Antonio's care, refusing to cooperate with the man who he feels is simply using him. He doesn't realize how much he means to the Spaniard. Human AU


Title: You Mean More Than You Realize  
>Author: Himuro Miharu<br>Pairing: Antonio/Lovino *Spain/Romano*  
>Genre: Romancefamily  
>Rating: T for Lovi's mouth~<br>Warnings: Lovino's foul mouth and spoilt temper~!  
>Summary: Lovino is a foster in Antonio's care, refusing to cooperate with the man who he feels is simply using him. He doesn't realize how much he means to the Spaniard. Human AU<br>Notes: kind of a...pre-Spamano?  
>Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns them~<p>

* * *

><p>Antonio sighed, looking out the window of his kitchen. He just didn't understand, what was the boys problem with him?<p>

The boy in question was 15 year old Lovino Vargas, he was in Antonio's care after his family was killed in a car accident 2 years before. Looking down at the food he was preparing, paella with extra tomatoes, he rolled his shoulders and found a smile forming on his face at the simple joy of cooking.

* * *

><p>It's just a foster home. He'll get rid of me, just like everyone else.<p>

Lovino looked down at the book he was reading, a history book for school, and sighed, feeling unwanted tears well up in his eyes. Growling he scrubbed a hand across his eye lids, harshly wiping away any tears that may have formed.

"Lovi~! Come down for dinner!"

"Fuck you bastardo! I'm not hungry!"

"Lovino please, just come and eat."

"I said no!"

* * *

><p>Antonio sighed heavily looking down at the hard wood floors beneath his bare feet. This boy...he had gone through so much that he was informed of, but...what else was there that he didn't know of? What had the small Italian gone through before he was sent to Antonio? How much pain was buried inside his heart?<p>

Picking up the plate he carried it upstairs, knocking on the door of the teens room.

"Lovino please, just...just open the door. I have your dinner...please eat something. I'm beginning to worry about you."

"What do you care? I'm just a charity case anyway. Or maybe you're just doing it to get extra money." Lovino snapped.

The Spaniard sighed and turned the knob on the door until it popped, walking inside.

"That's not true and you damn well know it. I'm only here because I care about you. I want you to be safe Lovino. I want to give you a home you want to call your home."

Angry olive eyes met his, a fire burning bright in their depths he had never seen before in anyone.

"You want to keep me safe? You want me to call this home? Give me back my little brother and my mother! If you can do that I'll trust you."

Antonio sighed softly, sitting beside him on the bed, a hand finding it's way into the Italian's coppery red hair.

"You know that's impossible Lovino. No one can bring back the dead. As much as we wish we could. It simply isn't possible."

With a strangled yell the teen jerked out from under his hand, slapping away the food beside him, sending it cascading onto the floor.

"Exactly! It's impossible to bring them back and it's impossible for this to be my home!"

Sighing softly the Spaniard stood, leaving the room only to return with a fresh plate and a wet mop.

"Impossible as it may be for all of that, the possibility of getting sick from not eating is very real. Please, eat something Lovino."

"Just clean up the mess and get the hell out." Lovino snapped harshly, glaring at the man.

Nodding Antonio sighed and cleaned the mess before taking the plate and leaving as instructed.

"Take your plate down stairs when you're finished please. Good night Lovino."

Staring at the door the Italian sniffled, feeling the tears in his eyes spill over.

* * *

><p>Striping down to his boxers the brunette Spaniard crawled into his large bed, nuzzling into the pillows, his mind drifting to his young ward.<p>

"I wish he would trust me...at least a little bit...is that...to much to...ask?" He mumbled, voice trailing off as he fell deeper into the throws of slumber.

Minutes later his door opened and soft padding was heard as a figure made it's way to the bed, staring at the slumbering Spaniard. After minutes of staring the young Italian drew back the covers, slipping in beside the man, curling up, falling asleep nearly immediately.

One emerald eye opened, followed by the other as a small smile formed on his face and he pulled the boy close, nuzzling his hair.

"You don't know how much you already mean to me Lovino. Sleep well mi carino."


End file.
